Baby and Me
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Naruto seorang siswa yang dijuluki berandal mesum? tiba-tiba kejatuhan seorang bayi dari langit, lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? bad sumary, genderbender
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Kita semua tahu Naruto punya siapa**

**Warning**

**Genderbender, OOC, Typo, Abal, Penulis Amatir, Gaje, dll**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Fem!Sasuke **

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*** **

Baru saja Shikamaru berhadapan dengan sales sabun kecantikan yang ngomongnya tampa jeda, koma, titik, tanda seru, cepat pula dan membuat Shikamaru ingin menyetop omongan sales tersebut, tapi ternyata omongan sang sales lebih cepat dari kereta api. Alhasil selama dua jam Shikamaru harus terus-menerus menguap, mendengar ocehan sang sales. Yah bisa dibilang ketika Shikamaru ingin tidur, langsung dikagetkan oleh ocehan dari sang sales, jadilah dia hanya menguap saja, tampa bisa tidur, _poor you_ Shikamaru. Lalu sekarang Shikamaru harus mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang dia kenal. Ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, dan diatasnya bertengger seorang bayi berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

Langsung saja Shikamaru menutup pintu rumahnya pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian di depannya. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintunya, sebuah tendangan membuatnya harus terkena pintu, terus terlempar dan terjatuh dengan posisi nungging? err _poor you again_ Shikamaru.

"Shika... tolong beritahu aku bagaimana melepaskan bayi sialan ini dari kepalaku!" ungkap pemuda dengan bayi telanjang dikepalanya, yang dilihat Shikamaru tadi.

"Mendokusai, tidak bisakah kau dan sales itu membuatku istirahat sejenak! dan maaf saja aku tidak bisa membantumu, cari saja orang lain, karena aku mau tidur," tolak Shikamaru tegas.

"Oh ayolah Shika, bayi sialan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, bisa-bisanya dia nemplok di atas kepalaku. Sampai - sampai para gadis tidak ada yang mau padaku, menyebalkan bukan!" curhatnya dan masih berusaha melepas sang bayi. Namun bayi itu entah kenapa terlihat senang berada diatas kepala pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Mendokusai, bukankah dari dulu kau selalu ditolak oleh para gadis, karena premanisme yang kau lakukan?" Urat kekesalan langsung terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda tersebut, ketika mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru yang sedikit menyinggungnya.

"Hei, aku bukan preman! para preman itu sendiri yang mintaku untuk berkelahi, dan kalau aku menolak maka Kaa-san akan murka, karena kata Kaa-san sebagai anak mantan Yakuza tidak boleh menolak jika ada yang menantang berkelahi. Jadilah hidupku seperti ini!"

"Mendokusai, kau bisa saja berbicara begitu, tapi setiap kali selesai mengalahkan preman-preman itu, kau malah menyuruh mereka untuk sujud, bagaimana ada gadis yang mau dengan pemuda sadis sepertimu!"

"He...he...habis sepertinya asyik melihat mereka sujud dikakiku," ungkap pemuda itu nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Shikamaru hanya _facepalm _menanggapinya.

"Mendokusai, terserah saja sekarang kenapa bisa bayi itu dikepalamu? tidak mungkin kan dia jatuh dari langit begitu saja?"

"Eh? kok tahu dia jatuh dari langit?"

"Hah?!"

**Flashback**

_Taman Konoha adalah tempat yang indah bagi orang pacaran, dan tempat yang nyaman bagi anak-anak yang bermain. Selain ada area permainan khusus anak-anak, ada juga Danau yang indah serta jernih jika kau melihat ke dalamnya. Namun bagi seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun, dengan seragam SMA urakan alias gakuran yang tidak dikancungkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaus hitam di bagian dalamnya, kalung dengan liontin berwarna biru, rambut pirang yang tidak disisir, sebuah handband berwarna orange di tangan kanannya, luka dikedua pipi yang tidak bisa hilang dan membuatnya seperti berandalan sekolah, taman ini adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur di saat bolos sekolah._

_Seperti biasa jika ada pelajaran yang membosankan, dia akan kabur ke tempat ini untuk tidur, sejenak melepaskan penat dan lelah, karena setiap hari harus menerima tantangan dari para preman, serta berandalan baik dari sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain. Dan itu tidak ada habis-habisnya. Namun saat pemuda tersebut eng sebut saja Naruto, sedang asyik-asyik tidur sebuah balok hampir menancap kepalanya dan kalau tidak punya refleks yang bagus pasti, kepala akan hancur. Namun untungnya Naruto punya refleks yang bagus, sayangnya tas yang digunakan untuk bantal tidurnya, sekarang hancur menggantikan kepalanya._

_Lalu saat dilihat siapa yang menyerangnya, ternyata sepuluh orang berandalan dari SMA Naminori. Itu terlihat dari lambang kuda hitam di seragam miliknya, menandakan mereka adalah murid SMA Naminori. Naruto hanya mengorek-ngorek kupingnya saat melihat hal tersebut, dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal._

_"Kalian tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya memimpikan gadis-gadis berpakaian bikini, terus tiba-tiba diganggu dengan serangan dari balok besi punya kalian?" tanya Naruto kemudian._

_"Tidak, dan untuk apa kami harus tahu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka._

_"Baiklah biar kuberitahu," jawab Naruto dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung dari pertanyaan, namun tendangan ke tengkuk yang mengenai salah satu dari mereka, membuat para murid SMA Naminori itu langsung siaga, karena sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai terpancing oleh ulah mereka. Tapi sayangnya kesiagaan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan mereka. Baru beberapa menit, mereka sudah KO, akibat ulah Naruto. _

_"Maafkan kami..." ujar mereka bersamaan dan tampa disuruh murid-murid SMA Naminori langsung sujud ke arah Naruto, karena ternyata remaja yang kini baru menginjak kelas satu di SMA Nagashima, itu sungguh kuat. Sebuah tepukan di kepala salah satu dari mereka, oleh Naruto dan tak lupa senyum charming terlukis di wajahnya._

_"Anak baik, aku akan memaafkan kalian," ujarnya seperti kepada hewan peliharaan miliknya._

_"Harusnya tadi mati saja," ungkap salah satu murid SMA Naminori. Yang langsung dibalas dengan Naruto mengangkat orang itu, lalu mencelupkannya ke danau seperti nyelupin baju ke ember, sewaktu mencuci pakaian._

_"Otakmu kayaknya mesti dibersihin dulu biar gak kotor," ujar Naruto kemudian._

_'Dasar anak Yakuza.'_

_'Kejam.'_

_'Dan Sadis,' ungkap para murid SMA Naminori saat melihat teman mereka dicelupin ke danau._

_"Loh apa itu? kayak pria besar ngambang di danau deh?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat seorang pria besar berambut orange, mengambang di danau tersebut._

__**End Flasback**

"Sebentar, sebentar apa maksudmu ada pria besar ngambang di danau? hal itu tidak masuk diakal bukan?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto, tentang bayi telanjang yang nemplok dirambutnya.

Saat ini mereka ada di kamar Shikamaru, dan Naruto kini sedang menikmati tehnya, sedangkan sang bayi sedang menikmati susu miliknya. Entah kenapa Shikamaru berpikir Naruto dan bayi ini mirip, suka seenaknya, bisa-bisanya mereka minta botol berisi susu dan secangkir teh, serta camilan. Padahal Shikamaru tadi sempat mengusirnya, namun karena penasaran akan cerita si bayi, akhirnya Shikamaru menuruti perintah mereka juga, err rasa-rasanya Shikamaru jadi kayak pembantu deh.

"Yah memang ada kok," jawab Naruto dengan santainya meneguk teh miliknya, begitu juga sang bayi yang santai meneguk susunya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana kutahu, mau dilanjutin tidak ceritanya?"

"Hahhh...mendokusai baiklah."

**Flashback**

_Kemudian saat orang besar itu terdampar di daratan, setelah mengambang di danau tadi. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari orang itu, penasaran... Naruto pun mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bayi jatuh dari langit dan menemplok di atas kepalanya. Meresa kesal dia pun mengambil bayi itu dari kepalanya dan menatap tajam bayi tersebut._

_"APA-APAAN KAU SIALAN?! MAU KUBUNUH HAH!" teriak Naruto kesal, namun bukannya takut bayi itu malah terlihat senang dan berkyaa...kyaa ria, err..._

_"KENAPA MALAH SENANG? APA MAU KUTENGGELAMKAN KE DANAU INI?" tanya Naruto dengan sadisnya. Bisa-bisanya ia pengen nenggelamin bayi ke danau, ck ck._

_"GRRRHH...Oke jika itu maumu, kau ingin aku menjadikanmu santapan Akamaru milik Kiba?" tanya Naruto lagi kali ini tidak berteriak tapi menampilkan wajah seram dan seringgaian seorang pembunuh bayaran. Namun ternyata reaksi bayi itu..._

_"Daa...daa..." ujar bayi itu senang, dan memanjat ke atas kepala Naruto, dan bersorak gembira, seolah bilang 'Merdeka?'_

**End Flashback**

Shikamaru hanya bisa menganga mendengarnya. Serius Shikamaru jadi super duper OOC setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto yang diluar nalar logika. Tapi ini nyata, bayi yang dilihatnya pun nyata. Apalagi biarpun sahabatnya ini rada mesum dan berandal, dia tidak pernah berbohong saat bercerita. Kecuali berbohong saat ulangan alias menyontek.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, sekarang bayi ini nempel padaku, aku harus gimana nih Shika?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

**"Prang!"**

"Kesalahpahamannya cukup sampai disini saja, sekarang serahkan bayi itu padaku!" perintah seseorang yang datang lewat jendela kamar Shikamaru, dan memecahkan kaca jendelanya supaya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru. Sekali lagi Shikamaru langsung mode menganga mulutnya, alias mode OOC saat melihat orang itu memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam, yang dicepol satu di belakang, dan memakai pakaian goth-loli berwarna hitam, oh ya satu lagi sebuah payung yang diarahkan ke wajah Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto terlihat bersiul, melihat dada gadis itu cukup besar, dan pakaian goth-loli yang dipakaianya, membuat Naruto mode mesum bangkit kembali, saat melihat bagian depan sang gadis, yang kini menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan pada jendela kamarku?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Itu tidak penting, serahkan tuan Menma padaku, atau lehermu akan kutebas sekarang juga, dobe!" ungkapnya. Sebuah perempatan jalan muncul di kening Naruto, yah walaupun Naruto suka gadis, tetap saja kalau ada yang menyebutnya bodoh, apalagi ini versi kasar yaitu dobe, pasti Naruto akan kesal juga.

"Dobe?"ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. Gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli, dan matanya beralih pada bayi telanjang yang nemplok di dada bidangnya Naruto.Bayi itu terlihat memeluk erat Naruto seolah tidak mau lepas darinya. Dan memperlihatkan wajah takut, ketika kedatangan gadis itu.

"Tuan Menma, ayo sini, jangan bersama si dobe itu. Ayo kita pulang, tuan," ajak gadis itu kemudian, tapi saat ia menarik kaki bayi tersebut, malah cengkraman sang bayi tidak mau lepas. Naruto yang tadinya kesal dipanggil dobe, malah menyeringgai puas, ketika sang bayi tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Wah...wah...seperti bayi ini lebih memilihku deh, teme," ejek Naruto kemudian.

"Ukh...ayo tuan Menma jangan merajuk begitu, ayo pulang jangan dekati pria bodoh ini!" Gadis itu berusaha menarik sang bayi, namun cengkraman sang bayi malah semakin kuat dan akhirnya...

**"Bwosh!" **Sebuah api langsung membakar sang gadis hingga gosong?

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang dijuluki berandal mesum. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dijuluki berandal dan paling malas jika diminta berkelahi, karena baginya menggoda gadis-gadis lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berkelahi. Tapi karena ibunya adalah mantan Yakuza dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak kabur atau lebih tepatnya menolak perkelahian, jadilah Naruto menjadi seorang berandal dan juga mesum, ck ck. Tapi sepertinya hidup Naruto kembali berwarna ketika kedatangan seorang bayi yang jatuh dari langit dan seorang gadis goth-loli.

"Maaf," ungkap gadis goth-loli itu sambil membungkuk, dengan wajahnya yang masih hitam-hitam karena dibakar tadi.

"Err...yah tidak masalah," ujar Naruto kemudian, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mendokusai, apanya yang tidak masalah, kaca rumahku pecah, kau harus ganti nanti!" ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"Iya, iya. Tapi sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku adalah seorang dayang negeri iblis, dan bertugas mengasuh tuan Menma, maksudku Raja Iblis ke-5 Menma," jelasnya.

"Raja..."

"Iblis...?"

"Yah, ini semua bermula dari..."

**Flashback **

_"Hm, benar-benar membosankan," ungkap seorang pria yang sedang berenang di kolam darah, sebuah kerajaan iblis. Sambil meminum jus berwarna merah darah, yang jelas bukan darah hanya jus tomat biasa, celana boxer dengan simbol tengkorak, serta tidur-tiduran di atas ban? _

_"Ada apa tuan?" tanya seorang dengan kaca mata botol, rambut dikuncir dan berwarna abu-abu, serta jubah dengan simbol awan merah._

_"Aku bosan, kau punya ide bagus Kabuto?" tanya pria tersebut._

_"Hm, bagaimana dengan menghancurkan dunia manusia?" usul Kabuto kemudian._

_"Hoh, ide bagus, baiklah besok kita kesana dan menghancurkan manusia," jawab si pria kembali menyedot jus tomat miliknya._

_"Kalau besok anda tidak bisa tuan," ujar seorang wanita berambut pink, dengan seruling di tangannya._

_"Loh? kenapa Tayuya?" tanya pria itu lagi._

_"Tuan ada rapat dengan menteri naga merah di negeri salju."_

_"Oh, ya sudah, kalau begitu lusa, aku akan ketempat manusia."_

_"Tidak bisa juga tuan, anda ada undangan pernikahan, dewa petir dengan dewi air."_

_"Hadeh, aku sibuk juga ternyata, ya sudah suruh saja anakku yang baru lahir itu ke tempat manusia!" perinta pria tersebut._

_"Baik tuan," jawab Kabuto dan Tayuya bersamaan._

**End Flashback**

Naruto hanya bisa berkedip-kedip ria, sambil membayangkan rupa raja iblis yang diceritakan Sasuke, seorang pria dengan tanduk, dan memakai boxer hitam, err... Sedangkan Shikamaru membayangkan pria besar dengan sayap hitam dan bertanduk, dan tak lupa boxer hitam berlambang tengkorak, eng...

"Begitulah, tapi karena tuan Menma masih bayi, ia membutuhkan pengasuh untuk menjadikannya kuat dan dapat menghancurkan dunia manusia nantinya. Lalu yang terpilih sebagai pengasuh tuan Menma adalah kau," jelas Sasuke kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? EHHHHH?!" teriak Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditunjuk menjadi pengasuh pangeran dari negeri iblis.

*****Bersambung*****

**Eng... sebenarnya ini adalah versi awal damn your boy, tapi karena waktu itu otak saya sedang dalam mode fujoshi, jadi dibikin Shonen-ai. **

**Dan sekarang otak saya sudah balik ke mode stright, tapi karena masih eror, jadilah bikin gender bender -_-d**

**Ini fic juga terinspirasi dari beelzebub, yah bisa dibilang saya lagi suka sama komik itu, jadi dibikin fic ini. Oke, Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Gak perlu diragukan lagi Naruto itu milik saya #ditendang Mashashi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gender Bender, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Penulis Amatiran, Alur kaga jelas, dll**

**Pairing**

**NaruFem!Sasu, KuramaFem!Itachi**

*****nyanyanya mulai deh nyanyanya*** **

"Eh? EHHHHHHH?" teriak Naruto horor karena tiba-tiba ditunjuk jadi seorang pengasuh bayi jejadian. Gimana gak horor, orang disuruh ngasuh kakeknya yang mesum dan mesumnya menurun ke Naruto, oke abaikan, Naruto ogah. Ini malah di suruh ngurus bayi, anak raja iblis pula.

Belum lagi, nanti para gadis makin susah didekati, karena mengira Naruto sudah punya anak, padahal umurnya masih 15 tahun. Tapi kalau punya anak terus istrinya secantik dayang ini sih gak apa-apa. Eh tunggu ini bukan waktunya berpikir begitu bukan, begitulah yang ada dipikiran otak kecil Naruto saat ini.

"Hei tunggu, kenapa mesti Naruto yang dipilih?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, dan diikuti oleh anggukan Naruto, yang setuju akan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Yah, kenapa pula dirinya yang harus dipilih menjadi pengasuh bayi? kenapa bukan orang lain saja? kenapa mesti Naruto?

Berbagai pertanyaan pun terus muncul, hingga membuat otak kecil Naruto semakin membesar karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan. Dan kalau bertambah terus otak kecilnya bisa meledak. Padahal otak kecil Naruto hanya satu-satunya di dunia, dan tidak terjual di toko manapun, mengingat stoknya yang limited edition. Eh? kok jadi berbicara tentang otak sih, abaikan pembicaraan tentang otak. Saat ini permasalahannya adalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk menjadi pengasuh Menma, bukan otak, oke.

"Karena kau adalah orang kuat," jawab sesosok pria besar berambut oranye, sambil menikmati teh yang entah dapat dari mana. Pria ini juga tau-tau ada di kamar Shikamaru, membuat pandangan pemuda berambut nanas dan pemuda berambut durian itu bertanya-tanya, darimana pria ini muncul?

"Eh? Kau!" tunjuk Naruto dengan tidak sopannya ke wajah pria besar. Sepertinya Naruto kenal dengan pria itu. Hm, bagaimana tidak kenal, orang pria itu adalah pria besar yang ngambang di sungai, dan ketika mendarat tubuhnya mendadak bercahaya, loh?

"Namaku Jugo, salam kenal," ujar pria itu sopan, sambil membungkukkan badannya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku kan tidak menanyakan namamu. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? kau muncul darimana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ck, mendokusai bukan itu masalahnya Naruto. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa kalian berdua minum teh dengan santai di rumahku, dan hei itu cemilan punya Kaa-san, bagaimana bisa kalian memakan cemilan punya Kaa-san. Kalau Kaa-san marah bagaimana? ck ck kalian ini tamu-tamu yang tidak tahu sopan santun, tidak diundang pula!" omel Shikamaru kesal dengan pria besar yang bernama Jugo, dan juga Sasuke, yang kini asyik meminum teh sambil memakan cemilan, yang entah muncul dari mana. Selain itu Sasuke juga tampak menyuapi Menma dengan biskuit yang juga tahu-tahu ada, aneh sekali.

"Sudahlah Shika, itu kan cuma cemilan jadi tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Lagian kau ini dari tadi kerjanya marah-marah terus, seperti cewek lagi pms saja," ungkap Naruto sambil ikut-ikutan mengunyah camilan. Padahal tadi dia tampak mencak-mencak deh gara-gara disuruh menjadi pengasuh, tapi karena tiba-tiba muncul cemilan, sikap Naruto jadi berubah 180 derajat, hadeh. Sementara Shikamaru terlihat memiliki banyak perempatan jalan di keningnya, kesal karena dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Mendokusai, kau juga baka, jangan ikut-ikutan makan cemilan juga."

"He...he...habis enak sih. Ibumu itu pandai memilih makanannya yah. Beda sekali dengan ibuku, boro-boro disuruh memilih makanan, orang masak aja suka gosong terus. Untung ada imoutoku tercinta yang pandai memasak, ah aku jadi kangen sama dia," ungkap Naruto yang malah jadi curcol alias curhat colongan.

"Ck, terseralah, oke jadi sekarang, kau Jugo bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba muncul disini? terus apakah karena kuat saja Naruto terpilih jadi pengasuh bayi itu? bukankah di dunia ini masih banyak yang lebih kuat dari Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian, sambil menunjuk sang bayi. Tapi langsung sweatdrop ketika si bayi sedang di lempar tangkap oleh Naruto layaknya sebuah bola. Sedangkan si bayi malah terlihat berkyaa...kyaa ria saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, kalau bayi biasa pasti menangis karena takut bukan, hadeh.

'Mereka ini sedang apa sih?' ungkap Shikamaru sweatdrop dalam hati.

"Aku adalah iblis yang memiliki kekuatan untuk berpindah tempat dan dimensi sesuka hati. Jadi itulah mengapa aku bisa disini," jawab Jugo masih menikmati tehnya.

"Dan alasan yang kedua kenapa Naruto terpilih, karena dia kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan," tambah Jugo lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Naruto kaya dan memiliki kekuasaan? eng lebih tepatnya ibunya yang memiliki kekuasaan karena ibunya mantan yakuza," tanya Shikamaru lagi, namun saat melihat ke arah Naruto dan sang bayi, ia jadi tambah sweatdrop. Karena kali ini Naruto main lempar tangkap sang bayi dengan Sasuke. Si bayinya juga, malah senang - senang aja, asyik berkyaa...kyaa...ria hadeh.

'Ck, mendokusai,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Kaos yang digunakan Naruto itu berlambang spiral merah, bukankah itu lambang yakuza Uzumaki clan?"

"Ia juga sih. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tetap terpilih menjadi pengasuh bayi raja iblis. Bukankah masih banyak yang lebih kaya dan berkuasa dari Naruto?"

"Memang, tapi persyaratan yang terakhir ini tidak ada yang memilikinya selain Naruto-sama."

"Eh? persyaratan apa itu?"

"Dia haruslah cowok bre****sek dan mesum." Shikamaru hanya berkedip-kedip ria dengan jawaban dari Jugo. Apa hubungannya coba mesum dan bre***sek dengan menjadi pengasuh bayi?

"Hei, aku tidak bre***sek, tapi kalau mesum benar!" ungkap Naruto seolah bangga dengan julukan mesumnya, dan membuat Shikamaru hanya facepalm menanggapinya.

"Mendokusai kalau bukan bre***sek kenapa kau suka menyuruh orang-orang sujud setelah kau hajar habis-habisan?"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mereka buat sujud, orang-orang itu yang dengan sendirinya langsung sujud setelah kuhajar. Ah, senangnya saat melihat mereka bersujud." Sekali lagi Shikamaru hanya facepalm mendengarnya, lagian gimana Naruto gak dijuluki bre***sek orang dia sendiri terlihat senang saat melihat orang sujud, hadeh.

"Eh, Nar jadi gimana, itu bayi?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mungkin jadi pengasuh bayi, nanti gadis-gadis tidak ada yang mau denganku. Sudah gitu Kaa-san pasti bakalan murka kalau tau..." jawaban Naruto tampak terhenti, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menodongkan payungnya yang ternyata jika dibuka bagian gagangnya akan muncul sebuah pedang. Dan saat ini pedang itu tampak mengarah ke wajah Naruto, hingga membuat sebuah goresan kecil di wajahnya. Darah pun keluar dari pipinya, membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru memandang horor dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku senang kau menolak, karena sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau yang mengurus tuan Menma, dan karena kau menolak aku bebas untuk membunuh..."

"HUWEEEEE..."

**BWOSH!**

"Gyaaa...PANASSS!"

Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke yang terpotong, dikarenakan Menma yang tiba-tiba menangis, saat melihat darah yang keluar dari pipi Naruto. Sudah gitu lagi-lagi Menma mengeluarkan api hitamnya, hingga membakar Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru serta kamar tersebut, secara bersamaan. Api pun semakin melebar, dan membuat atap kamar Shikamaru berlubang karena api yang melahapnya. Begitu juga barang-barang Shikamaru yang kini habis ludes terbakar.

"Tu...tuan Menma...jangan merajuk!" ungkap Sasuke kemudian.

"APANYA YANG MERAJUK, DIA MEMBAKAR KITA SEMUA TEME BAKA!" teriak Naruto kesal. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa bermendokusai ria sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus berhibernasi ria, untuk menghilangkan, lelah, stress bahkan mungkin hampir gila gara-gara kamarnya terbakar.

Serius tuh semua barang-barang di rumah Shikamaru habis ludes terbakar, dan Sasuke hanya bilang kalau ini semua karena Menma merajuk. Bayangkan saudara-saudara merajuk! hae ini sudah bukan level merajuk namanya. Tapi sudah tahap kriminal yang dilakukan oleh bocah tidak bukan seorang bayi, yang bahkan belum bisa ngomong, cuma Da...Da...Da... doang yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oi teme, Shika bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto mulai panik, karena api mulai menjalar keluar kamar Shikamaru. Kalau begini caranya, rumah Shikamaru bahkan habis termakan oleh api hitam tersebut. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Mendokusai, aku mau tidur, kutunggu transferan ganti kerugian, semua barang-barangku, Nar," ungkap Shikamaru yang sudah lepas tangan, dan dengan seenaknya ia keluar kamarnya yang sudah terbakar itu.

"Nani?! Shika jangan tinggalkan aku! dan teme ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memandang horor ketika Shikamaru main pergi begitu saja, dasar teman yang tidak bertanggung jawab, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Hadeh, Naruto bukankah kau yang membuat kamarnya Shikamaru kebakar, coba kau tidak membawa sang bayi ke rumah Shikamaru, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Yah apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau gimana lagi.

"Tidak bisa, tangisan seperti ini hanya bisa didiamkan oleh maha raja," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Yang benar saja, ini sih bukan tangisan lagi!"

"HUWEEE!" melihat api yang sudah menjalar, dan suasana yang sangat panas. Lalu kalau tetap disitu sama saja dengan menghampiri kematian. Tampa da di du lagi, Naruto langsung menggendong Sasuke ala karung beras? dan sebelah tangannya membawa sang bayi dalam dekapannya, untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sekarang ini nyawa lebih penting dari pada rumah Shikamaru bukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke berontak karena tiba-tiba di gendong layaknya sebuah karung beras.

"Diamlah, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

"Huweeee!"

"Kau juga bayi sialan, kau mau kita mati apa? tangisanmu itu hanya akan membuat kita mati baka... dan lagi, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, nanti dikira banci oleh orang-orang mengerti!" sontak Menma langsung berhenti menangis, dan membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat.

'Bagaimana bisa? harusnya tangisan seperti ini...tidak tuan Menma tidak pernah salah dalam memilih. Yah kurasa pemuda ini memang pantas untuk menjadi pengasuh Menma-sama,' ungkap Sasuke dalam hati.

Setengah jam kemudian, rumah Shikamaru sudah jadi puing-puing. Terlihat semua orang berkumpul melihat kejadian, kebakaran yang aneh tersebut. Yah kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh api berwarna hitam. Selain itu tidak diketahui, sebab dari kebakaran tersebut. Dan anehnya lagi, penghuninya selamat, hanya mukanya pada hitam-hitam, seperti telur ceplok yang kalau dimasak terlalu lama, terus gosong, yah seperti itulah kira-kira wujud, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, minus Menma yang entah kenapa wajahnya masih dalam utuh tampa cacat, alias tidak gosong. Benar-benar kejadian yang teraneh sepanjang masa.

"Mendokusai, aku tak mau tahu Naruto, kau harus ganti kerugian ini semua," ujar Shikamaru kemudian.

"Hae, Shika aku sendiri juga gak tahu harus gimana. Dan lagi Kaa-san pasti akan murka deh, tolong aku Shika..." rengek Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin berhibernasi, sekarang," jawab Shikamaru dengan cueknya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Oi, Shika kau mau kemana?" panggil Naruto kemudian.

"Ngungsi di tempat puppy boy."

"Heh! tidak mau di rumahku saja?"

"Tidak aku malas tinggal sama kakakmu yang iblis itu, atau adikmu yang tukang ikut campur."

Akhirnya Shikamaru benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan si bayi turunan raja iblis, yang kini sedang mengemut jempolnya, bersama dengan seorang gadis berpakian goth loli, yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang dayang iblis. Sepertinya hidup Naruto kini akan penuh warna deh.

"Ck, ini semua gara-gara kau teme, dan juga kau bayi sialan!" ungkap Naruto mencak-mencak kesal. Mungkin mulai hari ini, ia akan menghapus Sasuke dari daftar cewek yang pengen di PDKT-in? Habis gara-gara mereka hidupnya jadi kacau begini.

"Da...Da...Da..." ujar Menma yang malah kesenangan karena dikatain bayi sialan, hadeh bayi yang aneh.

"Bukankah itu karena kau menolak, dobe. Kalau kau tidak menolak, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini," jawab Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

"Kau yang seenaknya sendiri memintaku jadi pengasuh. Aku ini bukan baby sister baka!"

"Ck, aku heran kenapa Menma-sama memilihmu jadi pengasuhnya, bahkan bahasa inggrismu itu buruk. Mana ada baby sister, yang benar baby sitter idiot!"

"Apa kau bilang teme?! kau sendiri apa? cengeng? baru bayi sialan ini tidak bisa didiamkan saja, tubuhmu gemetaran gitu, kayak pengen nangis aja!" muka Sasuke benar-benar memerah saat ini. Bukan...bukan...bukan blushing kok, tapi muka Sasuke memerah karena murka pada Naruto, yang seenaknya menyebutnya cengeng.

"Dengar baik-baik yah, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengasuh Menma-sama, Menma-sama sendiri yang memilihmu sebagai pengasuhmu. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab idiot!"

"Enak saja, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab! aku tidak sudi mengurus bayi sialan ini!"

"Hei, dengar tega sekali pemuda itu, tidak mau bertanggung jawab mengurus bayinya," ungkap seorang ibu-ibu yang tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran ambigu antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Gimana gak ambigu coba, mereka memperdebatkan soal pertanggungjawaban mengurus bayi. Ini seperti sinetron-sinetron yang mengisahkan seorang pemuda yang lari dari tanggung jawab mengurus anak yang telah dibuat, dari hasil hubungan terlarang...errr oke abaikan.

"Iya benar tuh, lihat bayinya mata-matanya berkaca-kaca seperti pengen nangis, kasihan sekali yah. Pemuda itu tidak bertanggung jawab sekali sih," tambah ibu-ibu lainnya. Sepertinya mereka telah salah sangka disini deh. Mata Menma terlihat seperti berkaca-kaca sih. Tapi sebenarnya kesenangan, melihat adegan berantem antara Sasuke dengan Naruto.

"Da...Da...Da..." tuh dengar kan suaranya bersemangat, ampe kedua tangannya dikeatasin, seakan bersorak akan pertengkaran SasuNaru. Hadeh, ini bayi apa sih?

"Eh, tapi kayaknya mereka masih muda deh. Wah pantas saja si pemuda tidak mau bertanggung jawab, tampang mereka kayak masih anak SMA gitu," ungkap ibu-ibu penggosip lainnya.

"Wah, pergaulan bebas yah, parah yah anak zaman sekarang," tambah ibu-ibu lainnya dan direspon dengan anggukan ibu-ibu lainnya. Sementara itu kepala Naruto begitu dipenuhi perempatan jalan, kesal karena seenaknya dia dituduh tidak bertanggung jawab tidak mau mengurus Menma. Mana mereka pikir ini hasil hubungan terlarang pula. Padahal yang sebenarnya Naruto dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Menma. Hadeh, dasar ibu-ibu penggosip aya-aya wae deh.

"Ibu...ibu...mending kalian pergi aja deh. Gak usah ikut campur urusan kami, atau kalian mau kuhabisi semua!" ancam Naruto tidak pandang bulu, walaupun itu ibu-ibu sekalipun. Hal ini membuat ibu-ibu itu lari terbirit-birit, melihat tampang iblis Naruto yang udah murka karena digosipi yang tidak-tidak oleh mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu teme!"

"Hn."

"Che terserah, aku mau pulang!" Naruto pun akhirnya pulang. Ia sedang bad mood hari ini, mungkin kalau ada preman-preman yang suka menghadangnya kemana pun ia pergi, pasti langsung dihajar dengan satu kali pukulan. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan horor.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Naruto pun sampai di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Terlihat pemandangan di belakangnya tumpukan mayat? yang bergelimpangan, alias para preman yang menghadang Naruto, dan habis dihajar dengan satu pukulan oleh pemuda beramput pirang tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sedang bad mood deh.

Lalu saat ia menekan bel pintu, seorang gadis berambut biru, dengan kunciran seperti rambut nanas, tampak membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Terlihat sebuah rokok terselip di mulutnya, tank top hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Gadis itu terlihat memandang datar, melihat diatas kepala Naruto nemplok seorang bayi telanjang, dan perempuan berpakian goth loli berwarna hitam.

"Heh? ternyata bukan hanya kakakmu saja yang bre***sek tapi kau juga yah Naruto," sindir gadis tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu Guren," jawab Naruto tak kalah dinginnya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau dan Kurama sama-sama pulang membawa seorang bayi telanjang, dan seorang gadis berpakaian goth loli. Apakah kalian bekerja sama untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang, di masa muda kalian?" jelas gadis berkuncir nanas yang di ketahui bernama Guren. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat menaikan alisnya, bingung dengan penjelasan yang di bilang oleh Guren.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto pun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam. Malas untuk meladeni Guren. Karena sekarang ia sudah lelah fisik maupun batin. Tapi saat ia memasuki ruang tamu ia melihat kakaknya, Kurama. Yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengannya, namun cuma beda warna rambut dan kulit. Kalau Naruto kuning, Kurama berwarna orange, dan kalau kulit Naruto tan, maka Kurama berkulit putih. Selain itu tinggi Naruto dan Kurama beda 5 cm, Kurama 180 cm, sedangkan Naruto 175 cm.

Namun yang membuat mata Naruto terbelalak saat ini adalah, di atas kepala Kurama terlihat seorang bayi berambut merah, telanjang pula. Sudah gitu dia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian goth loli, yang rambutnya dikepang satu, dan dikedepankan. Sedang memberi salam pada Ayah dan Ibunya, yang kini sedang membatu.

Yah membatu, karena tiba-tiba anak sulung mereka membawa seorang bayi dan seorang gadis cantik, berpakaian goth loli. Sontak kedua orang tua Naruto jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak bukan. Apalagi setelah perkataan sang gadis, yang membuat kedua mulut mereka menganga lebar, tak sadar lalat masuk ke mulut mereka.

"Selamat siang, namaku Itachi. Saya adalah istri dari Kurama-kun, mohon bantuannya ayah...ibu..." ungkap gadis itu, dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang ikutan menganga mendengar perkataan dari gadis yang dibawa kakaknya itu.

*****bersambung*****

**O.O serius kaget saya begitu melihat jumlah reviewnya, wow banget dah. **

**Duh jadi bingung gimana ngebalasnya. Oke kita mulai aja dengan ucapan ARIGATO MINNA UDAH MAU MAMPIR KE FIC-KU YANG ABAL INI #bungkuk dalam-dalam**

**terus yang kedua ada beberapa pertanyaan dari reviewer, baiklah saya akan menjawab:**

**1. Siapa pasangan Naruto? bukankah dibagian atas sudah tertulis yah? kalau Naruto dipasangkan oleh Female Sasu-teme**

**2. Cerita ini mirip beelzebub: yah bener banget kan emang terinspirasi dari manga itu, aku sudah tulis di bagian akhir fic, di chap pertama. **

**3. Tolong buat yang beda dari beelzebub: yah tentu saja, kan aku cuma terinspirasi, bukan pengen ngeduplikat cerita, tapi memang di awal-awal rada mirip, nanti dibagian pertengahan dan akhir bakal di buat beda. Lagian aku sengaja memakai beberapa adegan di beelzebub, karena emang suka jadi sengaja dimasukin.**

**4. Buat miniHarem Naruto, hem ide bagus tuh, oke deh nanti kupikirkan**

**5. Pakaian Goth loli tuh apa? Goth loli singkatan dari Gothic Lolita, pakaian perpaduan antara gothic dan lolita fashion, biasanya warnanya hitam atau dark blue pokoknya yang gelap-gelap. **

**6. Kapan Monster update? calm down, lagi tahap pengerjaan nih **

**Oh, ya ku pengen tanya deh, kenapa sekarang review, terus PM pokoknya yang berbau hal dengan FFN kagak masuk di e-mail yah? ini FFN ku yang eror atau dari sananya yang eror. Habis biasanya aku baca review dll dari e-mail, jadi sekarang karena pada gak masuk e-mail aku mesti buka FFN dulu deh. Padahal kan repot kalau kayak gitu, mendokusai.**

**Yosh akhir kata ARIGATO MINNA!**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Typo, Alur Gak jelas, Genderbend, Bahasa sedikit mengarah ke...**

**Rating**

**M untuk bahasa yang sedikit mengarah ke... but no lemon or no lime**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Fem!Sasuke**

*****mulai*** **

Kalau dianime-anime pose terkejut para tokohnya itu, mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya jadi membesar. Nah pose inilah yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze yang terkejut karena kedatangan seorang wanita berpakian goth-loli, yang rambutnya di kepang satu dan dikedepankan. Bahkan sang kepala keluarga yang terkenal dengan ketenangannya itu kini berekspresi sungguh OOC. Jujur saya sendiri gak kebayang pose Minato Namikaze sang kepala keluarga yang begitu. Tapi siapapun akan OOC kalau anaknya tiba-tiba bawa seorang wanita yang mengaku istrinya.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak memandangi si wanita dan bayi berambut merah yang nemplok di atas Kurama. Terlihat dipantulan mata Naruto, kakaknya itu sedang menahan perasaan marah, tangannya mengepal dengan erat, dan yang lebih penting lagi Naruto merasakan aura yang membuatnya harus menjauh dari kakaknya. Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Dia menimbang-nimbang ingin mendekati keluarganya atau tidak. Mumpung keluarganya belum sadar kalau dia datang bawa anak dan seorang wanita yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan wanita yang mengaku istrinya Kurama.

Namun disisi lain, Naruto merasa penasaran, dengan wanita yang dibawa Kurama, serta bayi berambut merah yang bertengger di atas Kurama. Instingnya mengatakan kalau bayi dan wanita itu adalah sama seperti Menma dan Sasuke, dari negeri iblis. Tapi bisa saja itu memang benar-benar anak dan istri kakaknya. Mengingat kakaknya ini lebih gila dari dia.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kenal Kurama, pria penghancur masa depan wanita. Suka terlihat jalan bareng sama wanita yang berbeda-beda. Lalu setelah tiga hari, kau akan melihat wanita tersebut frustasi bahkan ada yang sempat err gila. Mau tahu kenapa? Kurama bukan hanya mutusin si cewek dengan cara yang kejam, tapi juga ehem membuat perempuan tersebut... err bagaimana menjelaskannya yah...ehm tidak perawan.

Oke mungkin bisa dibilang Kurama lebih sadis dari Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto masih lembut memperlakukan wanita, walaupun dia ini mesum. Selain itu Naruto tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia yakuza seperti yang pernah digeluti ibunya. Sementara Kurama? ada desas desus yang bilang kalau dia mempunyai sebuah genk, yang konon katanya nomor satu di kota ini. Atau kalian bisa menyebut genk yang dipimpin Kurama ini adalah genk yang menguasai kota ini.

"Naruto kau bawa anak dan istri juga sama seperti Kurama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Pertanyaan itu mengangetkan Naruto yang sedang menimbang-nimbang antara kabur diam-diam dengan membawa Menma dan Sasuke ke kamarnya, atau bertanya pada Kurama tentang wanita bernama Itachi yang dibawa Kurama, serta bayi telanjang berambut merah yang nemplok di atas kepala Kurama.

Kini semua mata mengarah ke arah Naruto, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berkacamata itu. Sementara Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, dengan bulir-bulir keringat di mengucur di wajahnya. Naruto pun berdeham pelan, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung mesti bilang apa, sementara semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Selamat sore, perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya, Kaa-san, Tou-san," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan gerakan seperti robot alias patah-patah. Sungguh kata-kata Sasuke ini ambigu sekali, apalagi ia sampai memanggil Kaa-san dan Tou-san, pada kedua orang tua Naruto. Pose terkejut ala anime-anime pun terjadi kembali pada keluarga Namikaze itu, bahkan sekarang lebih parah karena mulut mereka tambah menganga lebar, dan mata mereka semakin membesar seperti telur dadar.

"Hoh, kupikir kau tidak bakal punya pacar Naruto, karena banyak gadis yang menolakmu, tapi bahkan kau sudah punya anak segala," ledek Kurama kemudian, membuat sebuah perempatan jalan bertengger manis di kepala Naruto. Kesal seenaknya saja dibilang tidak laku oleh Kurama, gini-gini dia mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian goth loli loh, plus anak pula. Sementara Kurama dapet cewek yang mukanya ada keriput? diwajahnya, terlihat manis sih, sudah gitu dadanya lebih besar dari Sasuke.

Ehem, abaikan bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu Naruto. Sekarang ini kau sedang diambang hidup dan mati. Lagian memangnya kau tidak merasakan aura membunuh dari ibumu? pasti dia marah banget deh, bukan lebih tepatnya udah murka banget tuh. Kau pasti bisa merasakan hawanya kan Naruto? Bisa dibilang hawanya sekarang panas banget loh. Padahal AC di rumah ini menunjukkan angka 20 derajat, tapi entah kenapa hawa disini seperti panasnya di gurun Suna, ck ck. Kuharap kau segera selamat deh Naruto.

"Diam kau Kurama, memangnya kau saja yang populer dikalangan gadis? aku juga disukai banyak gadis! lagian daripada mengurusku, lebih baik kau urus tuh anak dan istrimu! aku yakin pasti kau menjeboli gadis ini duluan, hingga akhirnya kau terpaksa menikah kan!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan rubah kuning! aku tidak pernah jebol, walaupun tidur berkali-kali dengan gadis-gadis itu. Dan kalaupun pernah jebol, aku tidak sudi menikahinya, karena pasti aku akan langsung menyuruhnya melakukan aborsi!"

"Kau ini sadis sekali sih Kurama! Perkalukanlah wanita itu layaknya ibumu sendiri!"

"Buat apa aku melakukan hal merepotkan itu? Lagipula untuk apa kau repot-repot menasihatiku, kau sendiri juga jebol kan? ngakunya memperlakukan wanita seperti ibu sendiri, tapi nyatanya dijebolin juga!"

"Ini bukan anakku dan dia bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Ini juga bukan anak dan istri..."

**Bletak!**

**Bletak!**

"Kalian ini yah! bukan cuma jadi anak-anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi omongan kalian ini tidak bisa dijaga. Lihat di sini ada dua anak bayi, dan kalian malah membicarakan jebol-jebolan di depan dua orang bayi! Otak kalian dimana sih?!" Terlihat Kushina ibu dari Naruto dan Kurama, yang kini marah sekali pada dua orang anaknya, sambil menunjuk dua bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke dan Itachi. Oh yah sepertinya ketika Naruto dan Kurama bertengkar, pemuda berambut merah keoranye-an itu memberikan si bayi pada Itachi.

Tapi saat melihat ke arah dua bayi itu, Kushina langsung sweatdrop, melihat dua bayi tampak berkya-kya ria. Padahal mereka baru saja melihat pertengkaran ayah?nya masing-masing, serta berkata kasar dan tidak baik untuk seorang bayi. Tapi dua bayi ini malah keliatan senang banget, benar-benar bayi yang aneh.

"Psssttt, Kushina kau juga sepertinya berkata hal yang tidak baik di depan bayi-bayi ini, masa kau berbicara jebol-jebolan di depan para bayi ini," bisik sang kepala keluarga kepada sang istri, mengenai bahasanya yang memang tidak baik, bahkan untuk anak-anak di bawah 17 tahun. Sementara Kushina hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan baru menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Dasar rubah merah bodoh," ungkap Kurama tajam,

"Iya nie Kaa-san ngomelin anak gak boleh ngomong tidak baik, sendirinya malah lebih parah," tambah Naruto yang menyetujui pernyataan Kurama dan...

**Bletak!**

**Bletak!**

"Ini semua kan gara-gara kalian!"

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan salahkan Kurama dan Naruto, mereka begini juga mungkin sudah turunan, ha...ha...," ungkap Minato santai malahan sambil tertawa, ayah yang aneh bukannya marah malah santai banget, padahal anak-anakknya udah menghamili? seorang gadis diluar nikah, ck ck.

"Eto...Tou-san, apa maksudnya dengan turunan? memangnya aku dan Aniki itu keluar ke dunia ini, sebelum kalian menikah?" tanya Naruto heran dengan maksud pernyataan dari ayahnya itu. Sementara Kurama juga terlihat bingung, sepertinya ia sependapat dengan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Ha...ha...begitulah Naruto, nenekmu itu tidak setuju aku dan ibumu berhubungan, jadi karena tidak tahan, akhirnya ya kau tahulah. Tapi tenang saja, hanya kau dan Kurama saja yang keluar, sebelum kami menikah. Sementara adikmu Karin, keluar setelah kami meni..."

**Bletak!**

"Kenapa kau malah buka kartu baka!" omel Kushina kesal.

"Adududuh, Kushi-chan memangnya kenapa? cepat atau lambat mereka bakal tahu juga, lagian kau juga waktu itu juga gak tahan kan? makanya waktu itu pas hujan-hujan..."

**Bletak!**

"Sudah jangan diteruskan lagi Minato baka!" ungkap Kushina kesal dengan muka yang memerah entah karena marah atau karena malu atau...ah sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kurama tampak sweatdrop dengan kelakuan kedua orang tua mereka. Kini mereka mengerti darimana kelakuan bejat dan mesum itu berasal, ck ck.

"Hae, bisa-bisanya aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini," ungkap gadis berkacamata yang tadi bertanya pada Naruto tentang Sasuke dan Menma. Dia adalah Karin anak bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina, sekaligus adik dari Kurama dan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi Karin, terlihat memandangi Sasuke dan Itachi, dengan pandangan intens, aneh.

*"Hei, Karin kenapa kau mimisan? kau sakit?" tanya Guren cewek yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto tadi. Keningnya terlihat berkerut ketika melihat darah keluar dari hidung Karin.

"Tidak, aku tak menyangka kedua aniki-ku yang bodoh itu, ternyata hebat juga dalam memilih gadis, sexy," jawab Karin, masih memandangi Itachi dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang membuat para gadis polos, mundur supaya tidak diterkam oleh gadis berkacamata ini. Sementara Guren hanya menanggapi majikannya ini dengan wajah facepalmnya. Ya ampun ternyata keluarga Namikaze mesum semua, dan yang lebih parah adalah si bungsu, yang ternyata sedikit menyimpang, ck ck.

"Oke baiklah, karena sudah jadi begini, terpaksa minggu depan akan kita adakan pesta pernikahan untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin para tetangga itu bergosip tentang kalian walaupun aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tapi paling tidak kesalahan yang kalian lakukan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Mito-san, bisa berakibat fatal kalau nenek tua itu tahu, tentang hal ini," ujar Kushina kemudian.

Membuat background petir muncul di belakang Kurama dan Naruto. Seolah kata-kata Kushina benar-benar horor dan mengejutkan. Yang benar saja mereka berdua kan sama sekali tidak pernah menghamili seorang gadis. Oke mungkin Kurama pernah tidur bareng dengan beberapa gadis, tapi gak pernah ada kejadian si cewek hamil. Sementara Naruto, orang yang selalu ditolak cewek ini, gak mungkin bisa menghamili seorang gadis. Bermaksud ingin protes tapi sudah dipotong duluan oleh Kushina.

"Tidak ada kata protes, jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk pernikahan ini!"

Kini Naruto dan Kurama sudah tidak berkata-kata lagi. Hidup mereka yang tenang dan damai, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Helloo... mereka masih muda tapi udah disuruh menikah, hanya karena membawa seorang gadis dan bayi telanjang. Ya ampun miris sekali hidup kalian nak, ck ck.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kamar itu terlihat mencolok, karena yang ada dihadapanmu hanya warna oranye belaka. Yah wajarlah ini kan kamarnya Naruto, yang notabene penggila warna oranye, kecuali warna rambut Kurama yang rada keoranye-an. Siapa juga yang pengen ngidolain warna rambut Kurama, mending ngidolain warna rambutnya sendiri, yang rada keren, walaupun mirip buah durian. Ehem abaikan, yang jelas saat ini ia dilanda virus galau stadium empat. Amat sangat galau karena ia hendak dinikahin dengan wanita yang paling dia anggap super duper menyebalkan.

Wanita yang memintanya menjadi pengasuh bayi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya dari mana. Ingin meminta bantuan sohibnya yang jenius, Shikamaru Naara. Tapi dihubungi susah banget, mungkin masih dalam mode cewek pms yang marah karena rumahnya dibakar. Yah siapa yang gak marah kalau rumahnya dibakar. Hae, sepertinya Naruto kini hanya bisa terima nasib saja deh.

"Oi, teme pikirkan jalan keluarnya dong, kita ini mau dinikahin tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kupedulikan adalah pertumbuhan Menma-sama. Asal dia menjadi kuat tidak masalah jika harus menikah dengan cowok idiot seperti dirimu."

"Apa kau bilang teme?! kau pikir aku sudi menikah dengan wanita bermulut pedas seperti dirimu. Mati pun aku ogah."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau ini hanya babu yang diminta untuk jadi pengasuh Menma-sama, jadi kau tidak akan menikah denganku bukan!" Sebuah kedutan kesal kini bertengger manis di kepala Naruto. Kesal karena Sasuke seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan babu. Enak saja, dia aja masih menolak tawaran menjadi pengasuh bayi gak jelas itu.

"Kau pikir masalahnya segampang itu apa?! Kaa-san saja tidak percaya kalau anak ini bukan anakku, dan kau bukan istriku!"

"Yah kalau begitu terima nasib saja."

"Kau..."

**Kring...Kring...**

Terdengar suara handphone milik Naruto yang di taruh di atas meja, sebelah tempat tidurnya. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya ingin marah, karena kata-kata dari Sasuke, langsung kesal karena kemarahannya telah terganggu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia pun mengangkat telepon itu juga.

"Apa?"

**"Sudah ditransfer belum uangnya? kau harus cepat mentransfer uangnya sebelum orang tuaku tahu, kalau rumahku terbakar!"**

"Ck, sabar dikit kenapa sih. Kau tahu aku ini sedang pusing karena mau dinikahkan sama gadis jejadian ini oleh kedua orang tuaku!"

**"Mendokusai, kau mau menikah, oh selamat deh kalau begitu."**

"Apanya yang selamat baka? aku ini masih muda tapi sudah dinikahkan, apa kau sudah gila?!"

**"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, lagian kau mestinya senang, sudah ditolak seratus gadis, pada akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkannya bukan. Sudah ada anaknya pula."**

"Kau gila! walaupun aku ingin punya pacar tapi gak kayak gini juga kali! Lagian aku ogah punya istri dari negeri iblis, mana anaknya bisa ngeluarin api gitu lagi. Memangnya kau mau punya anak dan istri seperti mereka?!"

**"Mendokusai, aku lebih baik hidup biasa-biasa saja daripada harus memiliki keluarga yang tidak biasa seperti mereka."**

"Nah kalau kau menolak apalagi aku, jadi Shika kau mau kan bantu aku. Ayolah kita kan sohib."

**"Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Yang kuinginkan kau segera mengganti biaya kerusakan rumahku."**

"Tapi Shika...uangku akan dipakai untuk pernikahan nanti. Soalnya Kaa-san tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk pernikahan ini, dikarenakan pernikahan ini terjadi akibat kesalahanku. Padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa, justru akulah yang jadi korban disini."

**"Itu deritamu Naruto, yang jelas kalau kau tidak cepat mentransfer uangnya jangan harap kau dapat contekan dariku jika ulangan nanti!"**

"Hieee... Shika tunggu kau tega sekali..."

**"Terserah."**

"Shi..."

**"Nanas berikan telepon itu padaku, aku mau bicara pada Naruto," **pinta suara seseorang yang ada di belakang Shikamaru. Naruto tahu suara itu. Itu suara temannya yang sangat menggilai binatang terutama Anjing. Bahkan temannya Naruto ini pernah tertidur dengan anjingnya serta menciumnya, ck ck. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkankepalanya melihat kelakuan sohib-sohibnya sendiri, yang satu tukang tidur dan yang satu maniak anjing, sedangkan keluarganya mesum semua, hadeh.

**"Oi, Naruto kau butuh uang kan? aku punya pekerjaan untukmu," **ujar si maniak dog ini, sebut saja Inuzuka Kiba.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

**"..." **

"Aku menolak!" ungkap Naruto tegas.

**"..."**

"Pokoknya aku menolak Kiba."

**"Tapi, Nar..." **dan berakhir dengan suara tut tut tut yang di dengar Kiba disebrang sana, karena Naruto sudah menutupnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras, setelah percakapannya selesai dengan Kiba.

"Sok suci sekali kau, menolak pekerjaan itu. Lagipula bukannyapekerjaan itu akan menolongmu untuk mendapatkan uang, supaya bisa membayar hutangmu pada rambut nanas itu," ejek Sasuke, ketika Naruto selesai menelepon. Terlihat ia sedang menggendong Menma, sambil memberikannya susu botol.

"Kau bisa dengar percakapanku dengan Kiba?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Dasar tukang nguping. Lagian aku begini juga salahmu, jadi kau juga harus membantuku untuk membayar biaya perbaikan rumah Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak punya uang manusia, tapi kalau uang iblis aku punya." Naruto terlihat sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ck, semua ini benar-benar membuat Naruto pusing. Ia pun memijat-mijat keningnya, memikirkan cara keluar dari masalah ini. Sebenarnya sih simpel, tinggal batalin saja pernikahannya, maka uangnya tidak akan jadi dipakai, dan ia pun bisa mengganti kerugian kerusakan rumah Shikamaru. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil, ibunya sudah memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya menikah dengan Sasuke, dan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini pada ibunya, supaya Kushina mengerti dan mau membatalkan pernikahan ini. Hadeh hidup Naruto kok jadi rumit gini yah.

"Hei, kenapa kau menolak tawaran pekerjaan itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku menolak karena tidak mau."

"Bukan karena kau takut bukan?"

"Siapa bilang aku takut? aku tidak takut. Aku tidak suka pekerjaan itu, karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang ilegal, dan aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau ilegal!"

"Sok suci sekali, kata-katamu itu."

"Aku tidak merasa begitu, aku ini memang terkadang suka seenaknya pada orang lain, mesum juga bejat. Tapi aku punya batasan tersendiri dalam memilih tindakan apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan keputusan Naruto pekerjaan tersebut. Benar-benar aneh, Naruto yang menolak, kenapa Sasuke yang tidak suka?

"Aku mau keluar, di rumah ini membuat kepalaku puyeng. Mungkin aku bisa dapat jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, jika keluar rumah," pamit Naruto dan beranjak dari duduknya, menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba Menma berhenti mengedot? susunya dan...

"HUWEEE..."

**Bwosh!**

Berakhir dengan Naruto yang gosong, karena ulah Menma yang membakar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun menghampiri Naruto dan menaruh Menma di atas kepala Naruto lagi. Hal ini membuat tangisan Menma jadi berhenti.

"Dasar dobe, kalau mau keluar bawa Menma-sama! Karena jika kau berada pada jarak lebih dari 10 meter dari Menma-sama, kau akan terbakar seperti ini!" jelas Sasuke

"Ke...kenapa kau...tidak bilang dari tadi teme..." ungkap Naruto yang kelihatan keliyengan tak mampu berjalan, karena tubuhnya habis dibakar oleh Menma.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bertanya," jawab Sasuke cuek. Ingin sekali Naruto membuang gadis dihadapannya ini ke laut, atau mengumpankannya pada piranha. Gimana gak kesal, mestinya tampa Naruto harus bertanya Sasuke mestinya menjelaskannya dong. Tidak mau berdebat lagi akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar. Sementara Naruto terlihat keluar rumah, dengan jalan seperti orang mabuk, masih pusing karena baru saja dibakar lagi. Sedangkan Menma terlihat senang karena di ajak jalan-jalan, ck ck.

"Sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencana," ungkap Jugo yang entah darimana datangnya, sambil menikmati teh pula. Hadeh teh darimana lagi itu. Setelah kepergian Naruto

"Apanya? Aku heran kenapa Menma-sama memilih orang bodoh sepertinya," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi bukankah kau juga sudah menerimanya sebagai pengasuh Menma-sama?"

"Kau bicara apa Jugo? bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tidak rela Menma-sama diasuh olehnya." Jugo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Daripada repot memikirkan itu, lebih baik menikmati teh yang enak ini, begitulah yang ada dipikirkan Jugo saat ini.

*****bersambung*****

**Yo...**

**ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menanyakan siapa nama bayi yang di bawa Kurama? itu... kalian maunya siapa?**

**Terus adiknya Naruto siapa? sudah terjawab di chap ini, dia adalah Karin**

**Apakah Jugo adalah Alaindelon yang di Beelzebub? hm yah bisa dibilang aku terinspirasi dari situ.**

**Terus apakah saya ngereview fic saya sendiri, soalnya aneh review banyak tapi yang ngefav sedikit? jawaban tidak, rasanya kurang kerjaan sekali saya ngereview di fic sendiri. Mending main-main sama kucing, atau tidur-tiduran sambil baca komik deh.**

**Bahasa lebih baku lagi? err... itu... bahasa ini udah jadi kebiasaan aku dalam menulis deh he...he...**

**Yosh, thanks all... see you later nd jangan merindukanku yah #dijitak **


End file.
